


Don't be Mean, Hiro

by Mafalda_Fan_183



Series: Big Hero 6; Karmi [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6 - The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafalda_Fan_183/pseuds/Mafalda_Fan_183
Summary: Just a bit about Karmi. I find her to be a very interesting character, but fair warning I don't really ship her with Hiro so I have no idea how this is gonna end. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Hiro entered the school lab to be met with angry looks from his friends. 

“Uh, hi.”

“Uh hi?” Gogo replied, tone harsh.

“Did.. did I do something.”

“Well it’s just that Karmi posted…”

Hiro groaned loudly. “I don’t want to hear any more about her fan fiction!”

“She posted an Author’s Note, Hiro.” Honey Lemon chimed in.

“It said that she wanted to clear up that none of what she had written is true and apologize to anyone she confused.” Wasabi added. 

Hiro perked up. “Well that’s great!”

“And she added a special apology to Captain Cutie.”

“We’re pretty sure we know why that is.” Gogo accused.

“Well, she called herself my girlfriend, to my face! She was super serious about it too, I think she started to convince herself it was all real!”

“Hiro it’s really not that big a deal…” 

“Not that big a deal? She was kidnapped over this!” Hiro cut Honey Lemon off. “That sounds like a pretty big deal!”

Honey Lemon sighed. “Okay, fine. But just be nice to her, okay? Her crush is mostly harmless.”

“Okay.” Hiro relented.


	2. Chapter 2

“You should talk to her.” Wasabi suggested as Hiro sat at their table.

“What? Why? I’m not hero Hiro right now. I’m sure I’m the last person she wants to talk to.”

“She doesn’t have any friends, Hiro. And look how sad she is.” Honey Lemon added.

Hiro finally looked towards her. She wasn’t drawing or reading, just staring down at her plate pushing food around with her fork. 

“And you think I’m going to make that any better? She hates me.”

“Well, you could at least try.” Gogo contributed.

Hiro sighed. “Fine.” He stook, walking towards Karmi, the same table where she always sat, and always alone. “Hey, Karmi.”

She glanced up at him, then immediately turned her eyes back to her food.

“What? No ‘ugh’?” 

She sighed. “I don’t have the energy today.”

“Oh, uh..” He took a seat across from her. “Want to talk about it?”

She sighed. “It’s just that, I got to talk to Captain Cutie yesterday.”

“Oh, well, that’s good, isn’t it?” He asked, trying to sound like he knew nothing.

“Well yeah, or at least I thought it would be.”

“Was.. Was he mean to you?” Hiro dreaded the answer. He may dislike Karmi, but he was still a superhero and didn’t like making people upset.

She was quick to reply. “Oh no! He was actually really nice. It’s just he said that I shouldn’t be mixing my fanfiction with reality. Which, like, I know it’s all fake but… He just reminded me, you know. That’s not even the worst part he said-” She suddenly shut her mouth, almost like she had said too much.

“Karmi?” Hiro prompted.

She sighed. “Nevermind. Haven’t I told you enough?”

Hiro shrugged. “I’m just here to let you vent. So, have you told me enough?”

Karmi paused in thought. “He said that if I knew who he was, I’d hate him. He used the word hate Hiro! How could he think that? I was thinking maybe it was him, like he has some self-esteem issues but, I don’t think that’s it. He seems confident, but then again, maybe I only think that because like he said, I don’t know him.”

Fighting the urge to argue with her, he instead asked another question. “Well, what if he is someone different under the mask?”

“He’d still be the same super hero though. I’d still love him.”

Hiro struggled to hide his discomfort. 

“That’s why I want to get to know him.” She continued. “I tried to ask him on a date but, he wasn’t interested.” She sighed. “I wish he would give me a chance. It feels like he already made up his mind about me. Like, all I am is an annoying fangirl.” She sighed, then stood. “I should get going. But, thanks. For talking with me.”

Hiro smiled. “No problem, Karmi.”


End file.
